In the Darkness is the Light
by Loria Amnekia
Summary: Hikaris are Light.  Yamis are Dark.  But not all Hikaris are as light and innocent as people think they are.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warnings: This WILL be yaoi. If you don't like that, don't read this.

A/N: This first little bit, up to the line, is in Yugi's point of view.

The music pounds through my veins, throbbing and insistent. White lights flash all around, smoke fogs the air. I sway with the beat of the music that drowns out all other sounds. The press of bodies on the floor heats the room like the desert at high noon. My yami would kill me himself if he found me here. No, I musn't think of him. I might accidently open the link. He doesn't know about this. No one does. Only Ryou, the one I'm here with. He moves with me, his hands on my hips, mine on his arms. Our friends, our yamis, they wouldn't understand. We are hikaris, we're supposed to be the light to their dark. But this, this addiction we have, it's not really meant for the light. So they wouldn't understand. Oh, this feeling. One with the sound and lights and smoke, bodies pressing in all around us. We can't get enough of it.

Our yamis try to shelter us. Keep us safe and protected from all the darkness. But they don't understand. We crave the darkness. We crave the shadows. We crave them. But they don't see it. We hide it so well. That's why we come here. This is our release. Our time to be free. Free from the constraints of society and our friends. Free from the over-protective arms of our yamis. No, they would never understand it.

We move as one. I know lots of the others on the floor stare at us. They always do. We don't care though. This is our time. These nights we come here, to this place of lights and smoke and music, these nights are ours. We block our yamis from our minds and let the darkness touch us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi stumbled in his movements as he felt the block he was holding over the link to his yami crumble under the pressure said yami was putting against it. Ryou caught him and steadied him with a questioning look. At the dark look in his friend's eyes, Ryou realized what must have happened.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Someone just doesn't know when to leave people alone," Yugi said, gritting his teeth as he separated his own feelings from the ones pouring across the link.

/Aibou? Are you alright? You've been blocking me since school got out. I've been…/

//You of all people should know that I can take care of myself now. And that I don't block you without reason.//

/Aibou, I'm sorry. I just…is that music I'm hearing?/

//Stop! Okay, you know I'm fine. Can I go back to what I was doing now?//

/Yugi, where are you? Have you seen Ryou? He's missing too. Bakura showed up here a little while ago wanting to see if you knew where his hikari was at.//

//Ryou is with me. We are fine. Tell Bakura he's fine.//

/Aibou…/

//Don't you trust me, Yami?//

/Of course I do, Aibou!/

//Then why are you trying to find out what I'm doing?//

/I'm just worried about you, Yugi./

//I know, Yami. But don't be. I'm fine.//

Yugi closed his eyes as he concentrated on putting his mental blocks back in place. When he felt the link close, he smiled and opened his eyes. He looked at Ryou's curious expression and smirked.

"Bakura went to my house to see if I knew where you went. Our Yami's are together at the moment. And since I just pretty much forced mine out of my head, be ready for a call. They'll probably get the others and try to find us. Good thing we set things up with Seto just in case, right?"

"Yeah. But, Yugi, if we're trying to keep this a secret, why did we tell Seto to lead them here if they come to him looking for us?"

"Because if they go to him, they're one step away from telling Grandpa and the police. And Seto will get a kick out of seeing our yami's surprise at finding us here."

Yugi and Ryou started moving to music flowing around them again, forgetting that the people they were trying to avoid were on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami sighed as he ran a hand through his spiky, tri-colored hair. After Yugi had blocked him from his mind again, he had called together all of their friends and still wasn't having any luck finding him. He really didn't want to tell Yugi's grandfather that he was missing.

Well, one more place to try. Maybe the Kaiba brothers know where he is. It's a long shot, but it's the last place I can think of.

"Maybe Mokuba knows where they are," Tea suggested.

"That's what I was just thinking, Tea," Yami replied.

Tristan and Serenity climbed onto his motorbike, Joey, Mai, Rebecca, and Duke climbed into Mai's convertible, and Yami, Tea, and Bakura got in Tea's car. They all drove over to the Kaiba Estate. After pressing the button on the call box, they waited.

"Hello?" a voice crackled through.

"Mokuba? We need to talk to you and your brother. It's important," Tea said.

"Alright. Come in," he said, as the gate swung open.

They little caravan drove down a long driveway up to a large house where Mokuba and his brother, Seto, stood waiting out side for them next to a long black limo. Seto was smirking as they all got out of their vehicles.

"It looks like you guys are missing a couple of people," Seto said, still smirking.

"Kaiba. You know where they are, don't you?" Yami said.

"Of course I do. They told me where they'd be if you guys ever came here looking for them. I agreed to take you all to them. So, hope in. There's plenty of room," he sneered, as he climbed into the black limo, with Mokuba right behind him. Everyone else climbed as well.

The limo drove for an hour before pulling up in front of a large build ing with bright gold lights spelling out the place's name in front of it.

"_Incognito?_ What is this place? I thought you were taking us to Yugi?" Joey said.

"Oh, I am. Just wait. Follow me," Seto said, smirking as he lead the way in.

Seto and Mokuba lead the large group to a private booth over looking a large dance floor. The music was loud and the air was heavy with smoke. A few from the group coughed as the smoke burned its way down their throats. Yami and Bakura glanced at each other, frowning. They couldn't understand why the beautiful, innocent hikaris would be in a place like this.

"All right, look. Down there," Seto said, pushing Yami and Bakura against a railing. They both looked down on the dance floor and were confused by all the costumed people writhing around on the floor.

"Kaiba, what…" Yami trailed off as his eyes saw a flash of gold. He looked in the direction it had come from and hissed in a breath at the sight that met his eyes.

It looked like Bakura's and his own former selves were dancing. He watched as the Pharaoh and Thief King danced together, their bodies as entwined as the others on the floor. Bakura noticed the shock on Yami's face and followed his line of sight. When he saw the hikaris, he felt a huge swell of pride at how well his Ryou was dancing. He smirked and glanced at Yami out of the corner of his eye.

"I guess our hikaris aren't as innocent as we thought, right Pharaoh?"

"I, I guess not."


End file.
